Los recuerdos de mi madre
by Kumiko Kazami
Summary: Es un one-shot de Shun donde cuenta una visita que le hace a su madre al cementerio. Espero que les guste. Sayonara.


**Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Mis recuerdos de ti.**

Un pelinegro ,de 20 años, se encontraba solo caminando por un cementerio conocido para el. Aquel chico llamado Shun fue a ver a su madre y a recordar esos momentos que paso con ella mientras seguía viva.

FLASHBACK.

Un ojiambar de unos 5 años se encontraba caminando de la mano de su mama Shiori, una pelinegra de ojos color jade.

-Mami por que tengo que ir con el abuelo?

-El te enseñara el arte ninja, es una tradición de la familia-dijo con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te quedaras?-mientras seguía caminando.

-Lo lamento hijo pero debo irme al medico.

Shun solo bajo la cabeza y camino en silencio. Su madre se dio cuenta de eso y al llegar a destino se acuclillo para quedar a la altura de su hijo y le dijo:

-No te preocupes, volveré pronto y para compensarte te comprare un helado ¿quieres?

-Si!-dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

Después de eso entro a la casa de su abuelo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

FLASHBACK.

Un pelinegro de siete años entraba a su casa después de un largo día de escuela. Pero algo le pareció extraño.

-Mama!...mama!...mama?-dijo yendo a la cocina. Cuando entro allí encontró a su madre en el piso tosiendo y unas pastillas tiradas en el suelo. Al parecer no llego a tiempo para tomar su pastilla. Shun la ayudo y la llevo a la cama. Ya allí:

-No ibas a jugar con Dan?

-Es que estaba muy cansado.

-Hijo soy tu madre, no me puedes mentir.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien, lo que pasa es que me preocupe mucho por ti.

-Agradezco que tener un hijo tan bueno y atento como tu-mirándolo con una sonrisa, luego desvió su mirada a la ventana-sabes? Cuando era una niña tenia muchos amigos y siempre jugábamos hasta el atardecer. El atardecer...siempre me ah gustado. Como quisiera volver a ser niña y que el tiempo se detenga en un hermoso atardecer ,así podría jugar por siempre.

Shun solo miro a la ventana y así se quedaron mientras que el pequeño ojiambar cuidaba a su madre.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

FLASHBACK.

Un joven de diez años se encontraba sentado en un sillón mirando la televisión desinteresadamente. De un momento a otro su mama lo llama.

-Que sucede mama?-dijo el ojiambar entrando al lugar de donde fue llamado.

-Hijo...si yo muriera mañana...que me dirías hoy?-dijo con una sonrisa sentada en la cama.

-No digas eso! Tu no morirás!-dijo algo enojado.

-Pero si así fuera, que me dirías?-sin dejar de sonreír.

-Lo mismo que te digo siempre, que te amo(como madre e hijo).-sentándose a su lado.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Por cierto hijo esa amiga tuya Alice...te gusta?

-Que? P-por que m-me lo preguntas?-algo sonrojado.

-Solo era una pregunta, aunque por tu expresión veo que si te gusta-sonriendo ampliamente-me iré a preparar la cena.-yéndose de ahí.

-Como se nota que me conoces mama-dijo para si Shun.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

FLASHBACK.

Shun (13 años) entro corriendo al hospital donde se encontraba su madre. Corrió hasta encontrar la habitación de ella. Al entrar se hecho en la cama de ella y le tomo la mano. Aun despierta con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban le dijo a su hijo.

-Shun por que tardaste tanto estaba a punto de hundirme, gracias a dios que llegaste, hijo...-su pulso empezó a bajar hasta que Shiori murió. Shun empezó a largar lagrimas de dolor aun en la camilla en la cual ella estaba. Cuando vio su mano, con la que tenia la de su madre, vio que ella le había dejado un regalo que le había prometido. Ese regalo era Skyress, su primer bakugan.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Al llegar a la lapida de su madre Shiori se arrodilla ante ella y dejo allí una placa de metal con algo grabado y una rosa blanca.

-No sabes cuanto te necesito mama, cuanto te extraño. Me hubiese gustado que conozcas a tu nuera, es Alice...si tenias razón ella me gustaba mucho y ahora estamos juntos...nos casaremos y tendremos la familia que siempre quisiste que tenga, con la mujer a la que amo.-dijo con una débil sonrisa mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla. Luego de eso se levanto y dijo-adiós mama-después de decir eso se fue.

En la placa que dejo allí tenia unas poesías grabadas hechas por su hijo, por Shun.

_Desde que estuve en tu vientre_

_Desde ese día te ame_

_Reconocía tus latidos_

_Hasta tu dulce voz también._

_Al día de nacer_

_Tus suaves manos sentí_

_Al tenerme en tus brazos_

_Al hablarme al fin._

_A los cinco años_

_El jardín empecé_

_Y de tu mano yo iba_

_Seguro y con fe._

_Ahora con 20 años_

_Todo claro eh de ver_

_El esfuerzo que hiciste_

_Por no verme caer._

_Por eso y mucho mas_

_Le doy las gracias a ella_

_A esta dulce mujer_

_Que mi madre eh de ser._

_Mi querida madre_

_Una bella mujer_

_Mi tierna amiga_

_Nunca te olvidare._

FIN

**Hola espero que les halla gustado. Se que en algunas partes no es igual al capitulo pero lo que pasa es que no me acuerdo bien de lo que dicen e intente armar como me acordaba. Por cierto se me dio por la poesía, que en realidad es para mi madre aunque la de ella es distinta, en esta (la del fic) cambie algunas cosas. Bueno por favor dejen reviews, no importa si son buenos o malos son bienvenidos igual. Sayonara!**


End file.
